Curtis Carr (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Research scientist; former criminal | Education = MS in chemistry, physics, and mechanical engineering: extensively self-educated in orthotics and prosthetics | Quotation = ... I'll be praying that I didn't let you down, Cage! I mean that! | Speaker = Curtis Carr | QuoteSource = Power Man Vol 1 39 | Origin = Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Kansas City, Kansas | Creators = Steve Englehart; George Tuska | First = Hero for Hire #12 | HistoryText = While working as a chemist for Mainstream Motors, Curtis Carr created an "alchemy gun" capable of transmuting matter from one form to another by an unknown process (wood to glass, etc.). Horace Claymore, the company's president, was impressed until Curtis voiced his intent to keep the device. Claymore argued that since the gun was made on company time, it belonged to Mainstream. When Claymore fired him, Curtis adopted the persona of Chemistro to gain revenge and to extort his former employers. In combat with Luke Cage, Chemistro accidentally fired his alchemy gun at his own right foot, turning it to steel, though the unstable nature of the transmutation soon caused it to crumble to dust, leaving him crippled. He was turned over to the police, and in prison was beaten by his cellmate Arch Morton into revealing the means by which the alchemy gun worked. Carr befriended his former enemy Luke Cage, and provided him with a electrical device to neutralize the transmuting powers of Morton. Equipped with this technology, Cage easily defeated Arch Morton in their next encounter. Later, Curtis came to work at a division of Stark Enterprises as a research scientist and Director of Research and Development at Stark Prosthetics in Denver, Colorado.Carr later developed the High-Tech suit in order to replace his damaged foot. He also designed a jamming rifle that could counteract the effects of his alchemy gun. As High-Tech, he successfully confronted his brother Calvin (who had taken up the Chemistro identity). Curtis aided Iron Man and Jim Rhodes against the Wrecker and Calvin, although Calvin destroyed Curtis' left foot. After that attack, Curtis made another prostheses for his other foot. After Civil War Curtis Carr, as High-Tech, was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Alchemy Gun: (formerly) Chemistro's alchemy gun, as well as his wrist blasters, are capable of transmuting any material into any other form of matter. The devices are cybernetically linked to the user, enabling him to work any transformation he can imagine. The transformed material usually turns to dust after exposure to heat or after a certain amount of time. Therefore his alchemy gun cannot be used merely to transmute substances, such as turning lead or rock into gold. The jamming rifle is designed to reverse the process of the alchemy gun. | Notes = | Trivia = Curtis Carr's High-Tech armor is similar in appearance to the suit worn by the Milestone Comics superhero, Hardware. The issue of Deathlok Vol. 2 that introduced the High-Tech armor was written by the late Dwayne McDuffie, co-creator of Hardware. It is possible that McDuffie intended High-Tech to foreshadow Hardware's debut in 1993. | Links = }} Category:Transmutation Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists